The field of the present invention is four-wheel drive vehicles of the type wherein the rider straddles the vehicle and more specifically the configuration and layout of the suspension and steering of such vehicles.
Small cross-country vehicles generally of the type where the rider straddles the vehicle are intended for rugged terrain and advantageously employ suspension systems and steering capable of accommodating such terrain and maintaining vehicle stability. Additionally, the design must accommodate reasonable rider control and comfort while providing stability and toughness.
With such vehicles where the rider straddles the vehicle, relative mechanical simplicity, lightness and compactness are advantageous. Mechanical simplicity results in reduced costs, increased reliability and the ability to effect repairs and maintenance in the field. By the vehicle being relatively lightweight, the rider is allowed greater control through the use of his own body weight. Compactness results in less compromise with regard to rider position and the like. Certain of the foregoing requirements for handling, stability, mechanical simplicity, lightness and compactness are somewhat competing. Consequently, careful attention to design is necessary to maximize these considerations.